Bizarre Love Triangle
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Y es que a veces simplemente sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos dentro de un extraño triangulo amoroso...


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

"**Bizarre love triangle"**

**. . . . . **

Una noche tranquila y sin inconvenientes en la casa de la familia Tendo era un momento que pocas veces se daba, pero esa noche parecía estar cumpliendo todos los requisitos para convertirse en una noche atípica para quienes habitaban la casona.

Así pues, una noche de sábado de fines de verano era bastante poco usual que nada extraño ocurriera para perturbar la, en apariencia, tranquila vida de quienes habitaban la gran casona.

El padre de familia, Soun Tendo, disfrutaba jugando una apasionante partida de shōgi junto a su amigo y huésped desde hace algún tiempo, Genma Saotome, junto a la puerta que daba al jardín.

La hija mayor, Kasumi, se complacía viendo a su familia reunida en la tranquilidad de la noche y seguía atenta la transmisión de la serial de televisión de la que sus hermanas menores, Nabiki y Akane, eran fervientes seguidoras; simplemente las historias de amor y desamor protagonizadas por jóvenes y atractivos actores eran adictivas.

Ranma, el hijo de Genma Saotome y prometido de Akane por imposición de los padres de ambos también se encontraba tranquilamente en la sala, claro que él leía o más bien, simulaba leer el último manga que había caído en sus manos.

Y sí, simulaba porque a pesar que la escena era bastante familiar y cotidiana, algo en el ambiente indicaba que en cualquier momento podía estallar una tormenta de emociones dentro de esa misma sala; aunque claro, sólo un buen observador podría ver lo que los involucrados en aquella reunión familiar no veían.

Es que simplemente no era prudente juntar en la misma habitación a Akane, la hija menor del dueño de casa, a su prometido y al cerdo mascota de la chica en cuestión.

No, no, no; era algo que tarde o temprano desencadenaría la misma conocida escena de siempre, pero al parecer, ni siquiera los mismos involucrados parecían percatarse de ello.

Es que simplemente parecían estar acostumbrados a esa extraña relación en la que se vinculaban los dos jóvenes prometidos y el cerdito negro que de vez en cuando compartía el espacio con ellos.

Pues sí, una tensión casi imperceptible se producía cada vez que el cerdito negro aparecía en la casona Tendo.

Ranma, conocedor de la verdadera identidad del cerdito, siempre estaba atento a las acciones y reacciones de su "rival"; es que realmente y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, soportaba cada vez de peor forma que Ryoga, ese chico que siempre trataba de pelearse con él, siguiera aprovechándose de su maldición para acercarse descaradamente a su prometida.

Akane era "su" prometida; que fuera elegida por la familia no era relevante; que se pasaran la mayor parte del día discutiendo tampoco lo era; que jamás le hubiera dicho lo linda que le parecía o lo mucho que la… ¿quería? Sí, para qué negarlo, que jamás le hubiera dicho lo linda que le parecía o lo mucho que la quería no tenía relevancia porque a fin de cuentas, él lo sabía y era lo que importaba ¿no?, entonces, ¿cómo podía seguir soportando esas caricias que su prometida le prodigaba al chico de la pañoleta sin saberlo?, ¿cómo seguir viendo la preocupación que ella demostraba por el estúpido chico convertido en cerdo?, ¿cómo no enervarse cada vez que ella trataba de besar a ese maldito animal?, ¡cómo no enfurecerse cuando ella lo acercaba más de la cuenta a su cuerpo!, específicamente a su pecho como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante seguramente por una escena proyectada en la pantalla del televisor. No le importaba el por qué Akane había hecho aquello, sino la cara de satisfacción y alegría con que el cerdo le había devuelto la mirada una vez que la chica lo había alejado de su cercanía para posarlo en su regazo.

Furioso y sin ningún pretexto para alejar al cerdo pervertido de los brazos de su prometida, volvió a fingir que leía, observando por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento del pequeño animal que su prometida tenía sobre sus piernas.

El cerdito no hacía nada en ese momento, cinco segundos le habían bastado para volver a sentirse en la gloria; cinco segundos en los que valiéndose de su cuerpo maldito logró disfrutar de la cercanía de aquel cuerpo femenino que tanto anhelaba; cinco segundos para que todas las penurias que había pasado durante las semanas que había estado recorriendo el país de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrar el hogar de su querida Akane fueran olvidadas.

Era cierto, los remordimientos por aprovechar aquella oportunidad que le daba el convertirse en un cerdito para estar cerca de la chica lo invadían de vez en cuando, y, aunque muchas veces había pensado en alejarse de ella, jamás lo había logrado.

¿Era su amor por la chica lo que lo hacía aprovecharse constantemente de su precaria condición de cerdo mascota para estar cerca de ella, o se trataba de una forma inconsciente de vengarse de su enemigo Ranma Saotome, al saber que el arrogante chico de la trenza siempre se encelaba al verlo cerca de Akane?

Quizá fuera una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero hasta que no consiguiera librarse de aquella maldición adquirida por culpa de Saotome, jamás se sentiría capaz de confesarle a la chica que ahora acariciaba dulcemente el lomo de su cuerpo de animal, que realmente la amaba y que por ello había fingido ser un inocente cerdo mascota, para estar con ella.

Sonrió al sentirse amado por aquella chica de corta cabellera azulada, aunque fuera por estar transformado en cerdito y miró desafiante al chico de la trenza quien lo observaba tras esa estúpida revista que fingía leer. Sabía que Saotome se estaba muriendo de celos, sabía que en ese momento podría matarlo de haberlo intentado, sabía que había despertado la furia de su rival y lejos de sentirse intimidado, lo disfrutaba, porque también sabía que por muy furioso que el imbécil de Saotome estuviera, jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo permaneciendo él junto a Akane… y eso le encantaba.

Se removió un poco en el regazo de la chica y emitió un par de sonidos que fueron captados por su dueña. Cuando ella se percató que el cerdito miraba fijamente a su prometido, comprendió lo que sucedía. El cerdito negro siempre había despertado los celos de Ranma, aunque ella no lograra nunca comprender el por qué, después de todo, sólo se trataba de un pequeño cerdito que compartía su espacio, su cama y su intimidad, pero seguía siendo un pequeño animalito, nada por qué preocuparse realmente ¿o sí?

Lo cierto es que para la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo, lo que había comenzado como una absurda y patética muestra de celos por parte de su prometido hacia el pequeño compañero que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, con el correr del tiempo se había transformado en una pequeña victoria.

Victoria, sí, porque a pesar que las caricias, besos y atenciones eran dedicadas a un cerdo mascota, muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que los molestos celos de su prometido hacia el cerdito negro eran también una demostración de preocupación hacia su persona.

Cómo le gustaría a Akane que aquella demostración de preocupación por parte de Ranma se transformara de pronto en cariño hacia ella; cómo le gustaría que en una de sus acaloradas discusiones, él confesara que se sentía celoso porque en realidad sentía afecto por ella; cómo le gustaría reconocer ante él que ella también se encelaba cuando lo veía cerca de una chica porque ¿lo apreciaba mucho?… Bien, no era "esa" la frase correcta, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer ante aquel engreído que… le quería; no todavía, así que se conformaba con atormentarlo por intermedio de su cerdito mascota para que, de alguna forma, su prometido sintiera en carne propia los celos enfermizos que ella sentía cada vez que la desinhibida amazona se arrojaba sobre él e intentaba robarle un beso, o cuando la jovial cocinera lo abrazaba u obsequiaba con un rico platillo que ella jamás podría llegar a preparar, o cuando la loca gimnasta trataba de acercársele utilizando algún somnífero, o cuando… no, mejor no seguir enumerando, el hecho era que sí, reconocía que desde hacía un tiempo atrás buscaba esos momentos junto a su mascota porque sabía que él experimentaría algo parecido a lo que tenía que vivir ella casi a diario enfrentando al ejercito de jovencitas que corrían tras su prometido, así que el provocar sus celos por medio del cerdito se había convertido sin quererlo en una pequeña arma para vengarse de su prometido, porque era "su" prometido, no de las demás y como tal, debía, debía… debía… no, la verdad, no debía comportarse como los galanes de los programas televisivos que veía junto a sus hermanas, porque a fin de cuentas, él era su prometido, pero había sido una imposición para él, era lógico que no llegara a sentir cariño hacia ella, pero al menos disfrutaba haciéndolo sentir aquellos celos enfermizos por el cerdito.

-Bueno –se hizo escuchar Nabiki poniéndose de pie desperezándose sin ningún recato-, tendremos que esperar una semana más para saber si definitivamente ese Tora se decide por la linda Mika o la insoportable Midori.

-Yo espero que se quede con Mika –acotó Kasumi levantándose para enseguida, comenzar a levantar de la mesa las tazas con restos de té que había servido para amenizar la reunión frente al televisor-, es bonita y muy dulce.

-Pero el protagonista siempre opta por la malvada antes de darse cuenta que su verdadero amor es la chica buena –rebatió Nabiki dirigiéndose a la escalera.

Kasumi desapareció dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina y Akane, quien aún permanecía sentada a un costado de la mesa, suspiró discretamente.

-Será mejor que vamos a dormir, P-chan.

Fue como si de pronto hubiese caído un rayo en la sala de la familia Tendo y entonces, todo volvió a empezar.

El cerdito pareció sonrojarse en brazos de su dueña y ella lo observó con dulzura antes de percatarse que su prometido se había puesto en pie y había acortado la distancia en un par de segundos mirando desafiante a la mascota de su prometida.

-¿Sucede algo, Ranma? –preguntó Akane inocentemente.

-No dormirás con ese cerdo asqueroso esta noche –sentenció conteniendo la furia que sentía en aquel momento.

-Y quién va a impedirlo, ¿tú? –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su prometido.

Él no contestó, se limitó a tomar al cerdo por la pañoleta que llevaba atada al cuello y arrancarlo de mala manera de brazos de su prometida.

-¡Devuélveme a P-chan! –gritó la chica mientras hacía esfuerzos desesperados por arrebatarle de las manos su mascota a su prometido.

-El cerdo dormirá afuera esta noche –rebatió el joven corriendo en dirección al jardín.

-¡Tú, idiota insensible! –exclamó ella corriendo tras su prometido-. ¡Devuélveme a P-chan!

Ranma había llegado al medio del jardín pasando por encima del tablero de shōgi en el que estaban jugando su padre y el padre de Akane, acto que aprovechó Genma para esparcir discretamente las piezas.

-Qué mala fortuna, Tendo –se lamentó el hombre-, por la imprudencia de Ranma tendremos que volver a comenzar la partida.

-Sí –dijo el dueño de la casa mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero de juego-. Y qué suerte para usted, ¿no, Saotome?, justo cuando iba a ganarle.

Su amigo sólo rio ante las palabras del padre de la prometida de su hijo sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la hija menor de Tendo tomara el tablero en su mano derecha y lo arrojara con todas sus fuerzas hacia el centro del jardín.

El tablero avanzó a toda velocidad dando vueltas sobre sí mismo ante la atónita mirada de los dos hombres mayores y tan sólo segundos antes de observar asombrados cómo éste le daba en la cabeza al joven hijo de Saotome, ambos vieron cómo un cerdito volaba por los cielos con rumbo desconocido arrojado por el artista marcial quien tras recibir el golpe del tablero de shōgi, cayó limpiamente al estanque koi que se encontraba justo a sus pies.

-P-chan –exhaló Akane en un susurro saliendo finalmente al jardín y perdiendo su mirada en los cielos de Nerima.

-El cerdo aprovechado no volverá en un buen tiempo –acotó la exuberante pelirroja que salió del interior del estanque, empapada de pies a cabeza y con un gran chichón que sobresalía por sobre sus rojos y húmedos cabellos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –exigió mirando furibunda a su prometido convertido ahora en chica.

-Te dije que el cerdo dormiría afuera hoy –contestó sacando el exceso de agua de sus ropas con sus pequeñas manos de mujer-, y sinceramente, espero que así sea desde ahora en adelante.

-¡Por qué! –exclamó ella acercándose a la pelirroja-. ¡Es sólo un cerdo! ¡No puedes ponerte celoso por un cerdo!

-¡No estoy celoso! –rezongó la pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada iracunda a su prometida.

-¡Entonces, dime por qué!

-Porque… porque –titubeó la chica de rojos cabellos intimidada ante la furia de la joven de corta y azulada melena-. ¡Porque sí! –dijo finalmente.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo la chica antes de darle un golpe a la pelirroja quien, desprevenida, no pudo evitar caer nuevamente al estanque de frías aguas-. Si P-chan se pierde y no vuelve, juro que te…

-Cálmate ya, marimacho –cortó la pelirroja observándola desde el agua-. Volverá. Ese cerdo aprovechado siempre vuelve ¿no?

La joven de azulada cabellera no contestó, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a ingresar a la casona para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ranma permaneció sumergido en el agua mirando el cielo.

Tal vez se había propasado; tal vez no debió haber arrojado al cerdo con tanta fuerza por sobre los techos de las casas; lo más probable era que su prometida estaría enojada con él durante días por lo que había hecho y sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lentamente fue adornando su rostro.

El cerdo maldito no dormiría junto a su prometida esa noche y estaba decidido a no dejar que volviera a hacerlo nunca más, aunque con ello se ganara más de un golpe y un chapuzón nocturno en el estanque de la casa.

Todavía sonriendo salió del estanque para escurrir un poco de agua de sus ropas y volver a la casa.

Ranma nunca se enteraría que su eterno rival convertido en cerdo había aterrizado en un basurero muy cerca del instituto Furinkan y que se encontraba furioso buscando la manera de volver a su condición de ser humano para cobrar venganza de una vez por todas, aunque para eso pasarían días, semanas, o meses quizás.

Akane nunca se imaginaría que en la mente de su prometido ya se estaban elucubrando distintos planes para alejar de una vez y para siempre al odioso sujeto que se hacía pasar por cerdo mascota para estar cerca de ella. ¿Celos, había dicho ella? No, era más que eso; era una furia casi incontrolable la que se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía cómo Ryoga se aprovechaba de cada momento convertido en cerdo para robar las caricias que le pertenecían sólo a él… aunque no quisiera ni estuviera preparado para reconocerlo.

Y Ryoga nunca sabría que mientras él se encontraba tratando de volver al dojo Tendo al lado de su amada para confesarle que la amaba, Akane se encontraría recostada en su cama sonriendo ante la perspectiva de sentirse un poco querida por su prometido. Sí, Akane sonreía porque a pesar de que los celos de Ranma fueran provocados por un inocente cerdito, él demostraba que ella realmente le importaba y si así era, tal vez no era tan iluso soñar con que algún día su prometido dejaría de insultarla y quizás, esos insultos se transformarían en… ¿dulces caricias?

Sí, así era como los tres jóvenes casi sin percatarse, habían formado ese bizarro triangulo de amor, triangulo que tarde o temprano se transformaría dejando a uno de los involucrados con más de una herida de amor. ¿Quién sería y cuándo se produciría aquel desenlace?... sólo el tiempo lo diría.

**Fin**

**Marzo de 2014**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, la verdad esto debió ser publicado ayer pero… ya me conocen, ¡siempre vivo atrasada! ¿Por qué ayer?, simplemente porque ayer 1 de marzo, se cumplieron cinco años de mi incursión como autora de fics, así que, puedo decir que estuve de cumpleaños ^^ (aunque considerando los años en que era lectora pasiva, también sería correcto decir que llevo poco más de diez años en esto… ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!).

2.- Sé que este escrito no es una historia brillante, pero quería celebrar los cinco años de mi primer fic con algo nuevo y fresco (sólo para demostrarme a mí misma que los deseos de escribir siguen intactos a pesar del tiempo). Si les gustó, me alegro un montón, y si no fue así, quizá con otro escrito pueda reivindicarme. Para quien se interese, el título lo tomé prestado de una canción de una banda bastante antigua (New Order), la cual se llama de la misma forma, aunque la letra no tiene mucho que ver con el contenido del fic… o tal vez sí.

3.- Con este cortito aprovecho de agradecer a todas/os quienes durante estos cinco años me han acompañado leyendo mis locas ideas. Gracias infinitas por acompañarme, por perdonar mis constantes tardanzas con las actualizaciones, por soportar mis locas ideas, por entender que a veces me alejo un poco del carácter de los personajes, por seguirme aunque a veces me desaparezco por meses, en fin, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer y regalarme su tiempo para hacerlo. Siempre lo he dicho, para mí es un premio el que lean lo que escribo, puesto que lo escribo con un cariño inmenso, así que… ¡Gracias a todas/os por leer las historias de esta autora!

4.- Y eso… es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer, un abrazo a todas/os quienes pasen por aquí y será hasta otra oportunidad, en alguna otra historia.

Hasta pronto y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
